


Thunder And Lightning.(Thor)

by HalfricanFevr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Loki - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Norse, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfricanFevr/pseuds/HalfricanFevr





	1. Convictions.

Adessa sat on the cold ground with her hands bound by chains. The little light she had, shined through the steel bars. She was a prisoner. She was a victim of circumstances. Circumstances that she wanted nothing to do with. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, trouble had a way of finding her. This time was bad though. Really bad. Adessa was arrested under the suspicion of murder. Murder that she did not commit. Adessa wouldn't hurt a fly let alone kill anyone.  
  
She stared down at her once beautiful Earthy-Green gown, now dirty and stained with blood- the blood of the fallen victim. _That poor man..._ She thought.  _Young and married with a child on the way._  Adessa looked up towards the small window of her prison cell. Night had fallen on Asgard and it was silent. She felt a small tear fall from her eye and make its way down her cheek until it fell to the floor. She was startled when she heard voices approaching and immediately stood at attention, ready to greet her guest, knowing very well who it would be.  
  
"Adessa..." A tall, dark skinned man spoke. His eyes bright and full of wisdom. His heavy and intricate armor indicated the power he had. He was a Guardian of high standing in Asgard. "Hello... father" Adessa said, bowing her head to him. He returned the gesture and motioned the guard who escorted him there, to leave. The guard nodded and took is leave. "We have much to discuss, my daughter." Adessa felt his heavy gaze on her as she could not look her father in his bright golden eyes. "Yes. I know, father. I have much to explain if you have the will to hear." Her father only nodded once then removed a key from the pocket on his robes. He unlocked Adessa's cell and with the same key, unlocked her shackles. He motioned for her to follow him. She did not hesitate and followed the man out of the prison.

**/\/\/\**

  
"Father, how am I allowed this freedom right now?" Adessa asked, walking beside her father. She wasn't sure of where they were going but she knew it was best to not ask about it. "I am the High Guardian of Asgard, Adessa- I have a little pull." Adessa smiled. "Now, care to tell me how you got yourself into mess? I know my first born well enough to be confident that she wouldn't kill anyone." Adessa was quiet. She did not know where to begin. She let out a small sigh before she spoke. "I have reason to believe that..." she trailed off. She was afraid her father might not believe what she was about to say... but she had to try. "Loki has escaped from his imprisonment." Adessa's father stopped in his tracks, his breathing staggered for a moment and then he looked at his daughter with shock. "Adessa, how wo-" She cut her father off. "Father, please! I was out near the Bifrost- I go there to think. Watching the colors of the bridge keep my mind at peace. I was sitting, thinking- when I heard voices. Two men, they were arguing. It didn't take me long to recognize the first voice- It was Libien." Libien was the man who was murdered. Adessa's father patiently waited for her to go on, even though there were already many question he wanted to press her with. "Libien and the other man argued loudly and harshly. Before I knew what was happening, Libien had a spear through his chest and was bleeding out on the bridge. That's when... That's when I saw him- Loki. He killed Libien. He looked right at me, Father! He knew that I had seen what he did! If it weren't for the Asgardian guards, he would have killed me too. After Loki ran off, I ran to Libien's side to see if there was any way I could aid him... but he was already dead. The guards found me next to him, then arrested me." Adessa felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Her father stood in front of her now, with his hands on both of her shoulders. "I believe you child." he said with tender heart.

Adessa felt as if a weight lifted from her shoulders. She wrapped her father in a loving hug and sighed. "Libien wasn't skilled fighter, nor a witty man. He didn't stand a chance against Loki. If it had been me instead- If I hadn't asked the favor of a night off- You wouldn't be in this mess." Adessa's father spoke with a lower voice. "Then you would be dead!" Adessa exclaimed. He father narrowed his eyes and gave a side grin. "Have some faith in your old man, would you?" "I have all the faith in the universe for you. I only shutter at the thought of not having you around, father." Adessa's father smiled and hugged his daughter once more.

"Heimdall!" Adessa and her father broke their embrace to see a Guard of the High Court approaching. "Yes? What's the problem?" Adessa's father answered to his name. "You've been summoned by the King of Asgard." Heimdall nodded and looked to his daughter. "Go home. I'll return to check on you after I-" "Sorry, sir. The King wants Adessa as well." the guard spoke. Adessa looked to her father eagerly. "Don't worry, dear. You'll be okay. I want you to tell the King exactly what you told me. He loves you, Adessa. You've always been like a younger sister to him." Adessa felt a twinge of guilt when her father spoke. Her father may have looked at the king and hers relationship as innocent and sibling-like, but Adessa knew that her feelings towards the King went much farther than brotherly love. Adessa had been in love with the king since they were both far too immature to know what love even was.

"He'll be angry with me." Adessa whispered to her father. "He knows you as well as I do, Adessa. There's no way that he believes have committed these crimes." Heimdall and his daughter followed the guard into the throne room of the large Asgardian Kings Tower. It was a palace and the home to the King of Asgard.

Walking through the doors to the Throne room was breath taking to Adessa every time. It was magnificent. The ceiling stood tall upon golden pillars and the marble floor was crested with golden Asgardian symbols. Adessa took a deep breath and continued the long walk across the giant room. Adessa saw the King's emotionless face as they approached. His golden hair fell, framing his face perfectly. She took in a deep breath, watching the Kings face as her and her father stopped in front of his Throne. "My King." Heimdall said simply and he and his daughter bowed before their king.

Adessa felt her breath stagger as the King said nothing. He stood from his throne and slowly walked down the steps, his face giving no emotion. "Stand" he said. Adessa and Heimdall obeyed. The king made a circle around Adessa, causing her to shake lightly. She may have been in love with him... but he still intimidated her. When he stopped in front of her, she finally made eye contact with him. "My King, I-" Adessa was cut off by the embrace of the King. He hugged her tightly for a good moment before releasing her and staring into her big golden eyes. "Adessa, you know better than to call me your King. I am but your Thor." He smiled and hugged her again. Adessa hugged back this time. "Thor." She repeated, smiling.

Heimdall stood aside, smiling at his daughter and Thor. He knew Thor could never be upset with Adessa- those two practically grew up together along with Loki. "Heimdall, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend some time with Adessa alone- Hopefully sort all of this nonsense out." Heimdall smiled. "I have to be getting back to the bridge anyway. It is my rightful place." Adessa watched as her father bowed out and took his leave, heading back to the bridge. She looked back to Thor who was smiling at her. "Come... We have much to discuss." Thor held out his hand for Adessa and she accepted it happily, letting him lead the way.  
 

**/\/\/\**

  
Thor sat in silence on the Towers balcony as Adessa told him her story. He knew that Loki was tactful but he never expected this. "Finnmall, take a group of men and go down to Loki's cell. Check on him. If you notice the strangest of slights, alert me." Thor ordered his guard. "Yes, my King." the guard said, bowing and leaving Thor and Adessa alone. "Adessa, why didn't you come straight to me with this information?" he questioned. Adessa's face grew guilty. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell the guards but they wouldn't listen to me. I asked them to bring me to you. They ignored me." Adessa felt a tear swim down her warm cheek. Thor quickly wiped it away. "There's no reason to shed tears. I am here now." He hugged Adessa once more. She felt so warm and loved inside his muscular arms. "I wish this moment could last forever..." she let slip through her lips, immediately realizing her fault. "What was that?" Thor question. He had only heard muffles. "I said..." Adessa was caught off my the guard, Finnmall returned.

He practially dragged himself to the balcony and Thor and Adessa rushed to his side. "Loki! He's escaped. He promised to find and kill Adessa. I'm sorry..." the guard took his last breath before closing his eyes. Thor felt Finnmall's life leave his body. Folding Finnmalls arms over his chest, Thor quickly stood up, grabbing Adessa's hand and pulling her with him. "Where are we going?!" she called. "You are getting out of Asgard. It's not safe for you here." Adessa felt the air knocked out of her from his words. "But I can't... You.. my father. Asgard is my home!" she shouted, pulling away. "Adessa, Asgard will remain your home. I will make sure you return. For now, Loki will be looking for you! Please, I can't risk losing you." Adessa stared into Thor's eyes. He brushed his thumb over her caramel colored cheek. Adessa choked back tears. "Where are you sending me?" she asked. Thor smiled lightly and continued pulling her. "The only other place in the universe, I know to have friends... Earth." Adessa's eyes grew wide. She was terrified. "As soon as you get there, I want you to find a phone. It's a plastic box that you talk to people through." "What?" she asked confused. "Just ask someone if you can use one, and when you do press these numbers on it." Thor continued, handing Adessa a piece of parchment.

They reached the Asgard stables and Thor saddled his horse. He lifted Adessa, setting her on the horses back then climbed behind her. Thor whistled a quick tune and the horse ran with haste to the Bifrost.  
 

  
**/\/\/\**  
 

Adessa, her father and Thor all stood at the Bifrost gate. Adessa's stomach churned wildly and they said their goodbyes for the time. "Please, there has got to be a different way, Thor!" she pleaded. Thor would never admit it, but he forced back sorrowful tears for saying goodbye to this women. He cared about her, deeply. Much more than a friend or a sister or a mother. He loved Adessa.

"Thor is right, my daughter" Heimdall spoke, rubbing Adessa's arm. "Earth is the safest place for you now. We can't risk Loki getting a hold of you." Tears welled in Adessa's eyes once more as she hugged her father. "Goodbye, my Adessa." he spoke softy. "Goodbye, Daddy." she replied, forcing a single tear from her fathers eye. Adessa turned to Thor, who's upturned eyebrows showed him to be sad. "Adessa..." he started. Adessa pulled Thor into a tight embrace. She was so scared. She didn't know when she would return to Asgard or her father. She didn't know when she would see her Thor.

Thor and Adessa remained in their embrace as Heimdall opened the portal behind them. "Adessa, it's time." her father stated. Thor gave Adessa one more light squeeze and picked her up for moment. She knew it could be a while before she saw Asgard again. She knew this might be her only chance so with Adessa still in Thor's grasp she whispered in his ear... "I love you..."

Thor pulled back, setting Adessa down, shocked. He didn't look repulsed nor did he feel it. He was only stumped. He knew he wanted to say it back but could not pull himself together to do so. Adessa stepped back until she was inches away from the portal. Thor still standing in his place with the same shocked look. Adessa looked to her father and smiled. She then looked back to Thor... "I mean it." she spoke before stepping back into the portal leaving Thor still dumbfounded as Adessa disappeared into the Abyss.


	2. Earth.

Traveling through the Bifrost portal was like dozing off to sleep and jolting yourself awake a moment later. It was quick and dark. Adessa landed on her feet, staggering slightly. The dust around her began to clear and she took in her surroundings- which didn't turn out to be much. It appeared to be just a large open field, mostly desert. She took a deep breath in, stopping short and choking on dust that made its way down her throat. She caught her breath in mid cough and exhaled slowly.  Regaining her posture, Adessa took a couple steps further. "Hello?" she called out. No one answered, not even the echo of her own voice.  
  
Adessa did not know what to do. She didn't see any sign of life anywhere. She was alone in the desert. "Where do I go?" she whispered softly. A silent tear cascaded down her cheek. She let it fall freely to the ground and began walking, having know idea what direction she was heading in.  
 

**/\/\/\**

   
  
Adessa had been walking for about a half an hour, still with no luck of finding anything. She began shivering as the night grew closer. "I don't understand!!" She yelled, in defeat. "What am I to do, Thor!?? Where do I go!?" Shouting to the sky above her. Adessa thought she must have looked mad yelling at the stars. It was a good thing that no one was around for that. Tired and confused, she collapsed to the dirt floor beneath her. On her knees, she began sobbing lightly. Adessa felt like a infant, crying for it's mothers milk, but she was scared. How wouldn't she be? This was a strange place that she was just tossed in to with no one to speak with and little direction. Adessa was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a horse's distant winnie. Her eyes darted around her, looking for anything, even a shadow. Not a moment later, Adessa squinted her eyes at the shape of a horse trotting her way. She stood immediately. Was this an Asgardian horse? Adessa knew the only way to be certain. She whistled loudly three notes and watched. Immediately, the horse ran to her side, snorting and dancing by trotting in place. Adessa smiled with tears of joy and relief as she looked to the sky. "Thank you..." she said gently.  
  
Adessa climbed in the saddle of the horse and noticed a note attached at the reins. She quickly unrolled it and began to read...  
 

_My dearest Adessa, may this horse get you to where you need to be. Eomer is one of the fastest horses in Asgard, so ride carefully. We will see eachother again, soon.  
Love, Thor_

   
Adessa smiled and rolled the note back up and put it in the saddle bag. When she opened the bag, she was relieved to find water and bread. She quickly drank the water and took a few bites of the bread and placed it and the empty water pouch bag in the saddle bag. She grabbed the horses reins and whistled again, causing the horse to storm forward in a ferocious gallop.  
  
Another half hour later and the horse, Eomer was still in the same gallop. He didn't seem to tire. The strong horse just continued moving. Adessa began to see bright lights in the near distance. They only got brighter as Adessa and Eomer got closer. Soon enough, they emerged in a small town. Adessa's curiousity rose as she examined the buildings that surrounded her. She was even more confused by the few people she saw. They stared at Adessa, also in confusion. Eomer's slowed his gait to a walk and Adessa pulled back on his reins, stopping him in front of a building that had a sign that said 'Ted's Bar'. She climbed off of Eomer and pulled him to the side of the building. "Stay here, boy."  
  
Adessa walked to the front entrance of the bar where two men and a women stood outside of. "You lost, honey?" the women spoke. "No, this is Earth, yes?" she asked confused. The women furrowed her eyebrows. "You being a smart ass?" she questioned. Adessa shook her head, quickly. "No, I was simply making sure I was in the right place..." One of the men- the bigger of the two, took a step forward. "Don't mind, Janet, dear. You need any help?" he asked. Adessa quickly pulled the paper out that Thor had given her. "How do I get here?" she asked. "Hmm, gonna have to ask Ted. I'm not from around here, myself." the man said. "Ted? Okay, thank you very much!" Adessa spoke, excitedly. She bowed slightly and walked past the man and woman, who exchanged a confused glance with one another.  
  
The oblivious Adessa walked into the bar. Loud, strange music played and the lights were dim. There were a lot of people, Adessa didn't know who Ted was. Thankfully, Adessa had been to bars in Asgard so it wasn't as if she didn't know what it was. She walked to the bar and waved to a man behind the counter. The smiling, young man walked over and offered a friendly handshake. Adessa shook it. "Hi there, honey. You're a new face. What can I get you?" the man was friendly, which eased Adessa's stomach a bit. "Can you give me directions?" she smiled and handed the man the numbers. He chuckled lightly, taking the paper and examining it. "Yes ma'am." he said, walking away for a moment and returning with her paper and another. He began writing on the new paper. "Here, darlin'." The man handed Adessa both the old and new pieces of paper. "You really aren't from around here, are you?" he asked. She smiled, "No, I'm from Asgard which is light years away." Adessa smiled again. The man just chuckled. "Interesting... Well, just take the dirt road out of the town until it dead ends into an asphalt road. Go left and that is going to take you all the way in to Albuquerque. From there, you might want to get a cab, dear... It's a big city. Nothing like this." the man stated. "Did you need me to call you a cab now?" he asked. "Oh, I have my horse, but thank you." Adessa said brightly. "You're a stange woman, ma'am. I like that." "Well, I like you as well. I'm Adessa." she said, extending her hand for another shake. He gladly, excepted it. "Ted." he spoke. "Oh, you're Ted! Well, it was lovely meeting you, Ted. You have been most helpful." He nodded politely and watched as Adessa turned around and walked out of the bar, her long dress flowing behind her. Ted chuckled at the strange women and continued serving drinks and lighting cigarettes for the night.  
  
Adessa climbed on Eomer's back once more, receiving more looks. Adessa just kept staring at the horse and whistled. Eomer reared up and took off once more, sending them into the night and the unknown road ahead.  
 

**/\/\/\**

  
Adessa had been riding for hours. The sun had been in the sky long enough to kiss Adessa's skin at least a shade darker. Sweat dripped off her nose. Her dress was far to heavy to be worn in this climate. It had to be over 100 degrees. Eomer, also finally started to tired. They had been riding the long black road for miles.  _They could be too far from the city..._ Adessa hoped. Numerous cars had stopped to ask if she needed help. Truth was, nobody seem trustworthy, otherwise she may have accepted an offer.  
  
Adessa had eaten all the bread that was sent for her and the water was finished almost as soon as she got it. "Oh, Eomer, I know you're tired, boy. I'm sure we're almost there." Adessa squinted her eyes in hopes of seeing any signs of a big city ahead. All she could see was dirt and rocks. At this moment, Adessa wanted home. At this moment, she wanted food and drink. ...At this very moment, Adessa wanted Thor. She looked up to the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. "I miss you..." she whisped. Still looking up, Adessa let a tear slide down her cheek. She lowed her head and wiped the tear away, look into the distance in front of her. She squited once more and smile. Far off, almost floating up from the radiating head, Adessa saw tall buildings. "That's it!" she called. Eomer winnied and Adessa whistled to the horse. He gave it all he got and pushed them forward with haste.  
  
Closing in on the city, Adessa could feel the climate shift due to the wind blowing off the buildings, creating wind tunnels. She smiled as the reached the city border. She pulled Eomer to a hault. She looked back at the road they had ventured together. She knew Eomer could go no further. She climbed down from the saddle and began removing his halter and saddle. Sweat outlined wear the horses tack laid. "You've been a great friend along the way." she smiled. "You can go home now..." Eomer took a step forwards and wrapped his neck over Adessa's shoulder, pulling her close with his large head. Asgardian horses were special. Very smart and very noble. It's said that Asgardian horses were once brave warriors, who were cursed long ago and turned into the immortal horses of Asgard. Adessa, wrapped her arms around Eomer's neck. "Good bye." she whisped. She watched as the horse galloped back into the dust. She could have sworn she saw the horse vanish in the wind as if it carried him back to Asgard. She blinked her eyes a few times and turned back to the city. "I need a taxi. Taxi. Taxi... Wait... what's a taxi?" she asked herself realizing she had no idea what she was doing. "Wonderful..."  
  
Adessa walked a few streets until she saw a yellow car with a white "taxi" sign above it. "It's a car?" she asked herself. Adessa had heard about cars but obviously never rode in one before. She was a little nervous, picking at her dress as she looked around then decided to approach the parked "taxi". She knocked on the window of the driver side door and peered in at the man, reading a book. He rolled down the window, and smiled. "You need a ride, dear?" he asked. "I guess I do" Adessa was still nervous but decided to get in the car when he unlocked it. "So, where you going?" he asked, reseting his meter. Adessa only handed the paper with the address on it. "Oh, you're not too far." he stated, shifting the gear and driving off.  
  
Twenty minutes went by and the taxi pulled up in front of a large building. "Alright, that'll be 25 bucks, sunshine." the taxi driver spoke. Adessa was confused. "What?" "You owe me 25 dollars, doll." he stated again, turning to look at Adessa. "Coin?" she asked. "Eh, I'd prefer dollars but if you have change, I'll take it." Adessa felt her dress pockets and began breathing heavily. "I- I don't have any... payment." "You have got to be dicking me around, right? Taxi rides arent free!" he yelled. "Wait! Just wait right here, maybe I can get you your dollars. Let me find the person who lives here." she said, opening the car door. "Oh, believe me, sunshine. I ain't going anywhere with my cash."  
  
Adessa closed the door and walked up the steps and tried opening the door to the building but it was locked. She looked around frantically. Adessa was really tired of not knowing anything about this world. "Press the buttons!" the taxi driver yelled from the car. Adessa saw the buttons and all of the had names written by them. "Which one?" she whispered. She read each of the names carefully, and closed her eyes for a moment until he finger hovered over one button. "Selvig". Adessa pressed the button and waited a moment. "Hello?" a males voice spoke the the speaker box, shocking Adessa for a moment. "Hello?" she called back. "Can I help you?" "Yes, is this... Selvig?" she asked then looked back at the taxi driver who waited anxiously. "Yes, this is Dr. Erik Selvig. Who is this?" he asked. "I'm Adessa of Asgard." she answered. "ASGARD!?" Erik asked, loudly, with excitment in his voice. "Yes, I am a friend of Thor." she called. A moment passed and Erik didn't say anything. "Hello?" she called. She started getting nervous. He probably thinks I'm crazy... She thought. Not a moment later, a older man came running to the door and opened it. "Oh my! You're gorgeous!" he announced. Adessa smiled slightly. It was hard to feel flattered when you're sweaty, hungry and tired. "I know we just met... but this gentleman behind me needs 25... something." she said, confused. "Oh, of course! Be right back." Adessa watched at the doctor ran down to the car and handed the driver somethings. The cabbie waved and drove off. Adessa was soon met again by the doctor who escorted her inside the building.


	3. A Twist.

It didn't take long for Adessa to warm up to Erik Selvig. The doctor was a little strange but he posed no threat to Adessa. She felt safe with him. She could always trust her instincts. They had spent a few hours talking and exchanging stories about Asgard and Thor. Erik told her about the attack on New York and how Thor became an Avenger. How Loki took advantage of Erik's well being along with some others. Thor had told her briefly about the event but never delve too deep in to the subject. Adessa knew it was a sensitive subject to talk about, considering it was Loki who caused it all and despite his trespasses- Loki was still Thor's brother, and he loved him.  
  
"Loki is quite the conniving one. He's smart, strong... and very tricky..." Adessa said, sipping the glass of tea Erik had prepared for her. The doctor nodded in agreement, also drinking his beverage. "What's in your glass? It's not tea, I can tell." Adessa giggled. "Whiskey, my dear. It's hard liquor. It's six o'clock somewhere." he chuckled. Adessa was slightly confused by his comment but didn't want to ask. "May I try some? We only have a few ales and wine in Asgard. I'm quite sure I've never had... whiskey." The doctor stared at Adessa for a moment with a grin on his face. "Oh, why not. Here you go. Just sip it-" the doctor started but before he could finish his sentence, Adessa had swallowed a huge gulp. She choked on the shock of the alcohol and her eyes began watering. She laughed after regaining her composure. "My word, that's got a kick!" she exclaimed, taking another swig. "You'll be feeling that, pretty quickly." Selvig said, laughing. At that point, he figured he wasn't getting his glass back seeing how Adessa was busy finishing it off.  
  
"Another good friend of Thor's and mine will be here shortly to pick you up. I don't know how he knew you were here, but he did and insisted on you going with him. You will be much safer in his care than mine..." Erik stood up, taking their glasses into the kitchen and putting them in the sink. "Who is this friend?" Adessa asked, curiously. "Nick Fury..." the doctor stated simply. Adessa's eyes grew wide. "The gentleman who began the Avengers Initiative?"  Erik nodded just as the buzzer to his door rang. "Is it wrong to be nervous?" she asked, feeling almost a fool. Erik, walking towards to door, turned to Adessa briefly and paused, looking to the floor then back to Adessa. "...Not at all." he chuckled and continued on, buzzing the guest up.   
  
A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Erik looked through the peep hole before opening the door, revealing a man with an eye patch and a stern look on his face. Adessa knew this man had to be Nick Fury. She let a slight smile creep at the sides of her lips for moment, before standing and stumbling to the door. It was then, Adessa realized she was a bit drunk from downing a glass of straight whiskey. Nick Fury watched Adessa for a moment for looking to Erik. "...You got her drunk?" he asked. Erik looked almost offended, trying to play off his guiltiness. Adessa laughed loudly. "Well, this is embarrassing." she said, looking down at the floor. "Not exactly how I hoped this would go..." Nick looked from Adessa to Erik once more, shooting him a glare. "...but I'm Nicholas Fury. You'll be staying with me and my team. We will keep you safe. Thor has given us the down low on the situation and I can assure you, you will be safe with us." Nick said, shaking Adessa's hand. Out of everything Nick said, all Adessa got out of it was the name Thor. "You spoke with him?" she asked, knowing she didn't have to specify who she meant. Nick nodded. "Yes, ma'am. It was brief contact, to ensure no one listened to our conversation, but we did speak. He sends his love." Adessa smiled.  
  
Adessa said her good byes to Erik Selvig and thanked him for his help. "I hope to see you again soon, dear" he said, hugging Adessa. "Likewise, my friend."   
 

  
**/\/\/\**   
**_One Week Later..._ **   


  
 

Adessa woke up on a fluffy cot in a dark room. She sat up slowly, stretching. It took her a moment to remember where she was. It had been 8 days since she left Asgard and she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was among strangers. She knew they were good people and she knew she could trust them, but it still didn't help that she was the outcast. The new person among a tight knit group. Adessa felt as if her mind was slowly slipping. She missed her family and friends. She just wanted to speak with them, hug them and kiss them. She wanted to see her father. She knew that he could see her. He kept his watchful eyes on her everyday, making sure his oldest child was safe. Adessa just wished she could see him as well. She missed her siblings. She missed her best friends. And most of all- She missed Thor. Why hadn't he tried contacting her yet? Why hadn't he visited? She knew it was easy for him to transport, so why hadn't he?

Adessa was soon knocked out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Come in..." she called. Nick Fury popped his head in before walking in all the way. "Good morning. Sleep well?" he asked. "I slept fine, thank you." Adessa smiled. "Good. Well, get ready for the day. We're going to meet someone soon. I think you'll be... pleased." he said, grinning and walking out. Adessa was confused but didn't think twice about getting ready. She wasn't used to the clothes on Earth. They had given her jeans and t shirts for the most part, to wear. She wasn't used to being so confined around the legs and waist. It wasn't that she didn't like the wardrobe, she actually fancied it a bit- the look of it anyhow.

Adessa put on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black t shirt. Nick assured her that keeping her wardrobe as simple as possible would keep from drawing too much attention to her. She often forgot that the whole reason she was here in the first place was because she witnessed  Loki murder Libien. It sent chills up her spine to think of Loki threatening to kill her. She grew up with both, Loki and Thor. They were close at one point as well. The older they grew, however, the farther Loki pulled away from her. She didn't know why for the longest time and then the Frost Giant incident happened, and it seemed to all make sense to her. She pitied Loki. She felt sorry for him. She knew he felt betrayed and lied to. Adessa couldn't imagine growing up in a royal family to one day find out you are from a completely different world. How lonely, he must have felt. Deep down, Adessa still cared for Loki- loved him as her own brother even. She just felt that Loki was confused. Still, she feared him. Adessa knew he was dangerous...

Adessa finished getting ready by brushing her hair and teeth then left her room to go meet Fury in the main hall.  For now, they stayed in a large underground facility in a very remote area, somewhere in Arizona. The facility was massive. It was so easy to get lost- Adessa knew the truth in that.

"There you are. Are you ready?" Nick asked, greeting Adessa in the main hall. "Aren't we eating first?"  "We'll eat while we're out. Trust me, you're going to want to rush to get where we're going." Nick smiled, answering Adessa's question. She furrowed her brows while grinning slightly. Nick Fury was a complicated man. He always seemed so straight forward and yet seemed to always have an underlining tone in whatever he said- like he wasn't telling you everything. "Alright then, let's go if I should be so eager." Adessa chuckled.  
 

  
**/\/\/\**  
 

They drove in a security vehicle, armed with 3 men including Nick Fury. The vehicle windows were tinted dark enough so you couldn't see in. -All were precautions for Loki. Soon, the car stopped in front of a tiny diner in the middle of this small town they were in.  Once again, Adessa was hit with confusion. "This seems... random." Adessa pointed out. "That's the point, my dear." Nick said, getting out of the car and holding the door for Adessa. She followed Nick into the diner. There were only the workers and one other customer inside. The diner was very small. Only equipped with four booths along the wall and four tables and chairs in the middle of the room. Adessa examined the small area for a moment before looking at the only other customer in the diner. The mysterious hooded customer was sitting with their backs towards the door, so Adessa could not see their face. Nick Fury stopped for a moment and gestured to the hooded customer. "You should go say hi..." he stated, simply. Adessa's heart jumped at her nervousness. Although she was still a bit taken back by the randomness of this situation, she guessed what was going on...

Adessa slowly walked to the body in the seat and slowly peered around the hood. At first she only saw the golden locks but she quickly moved in front of the person, knowing now, who she was meeting here. "It's not polite to stare, my love..." the deep voice erupted from the man's mouth. "Thor!!" she practically yelled. As soon as the name left her lips, Thor stood to his feet and engulfed Adessa in a tight embrace, letting his hood fall. "My Adessa... I've missed your face, terribly." Thor exclaimed, still clutching on to her. Adessa was speechless, she let tears freely escape her eyes. She breathed in his scent. "Oh, my Thor... I can't believe it's you that I'm seeing! I feel like it's been ages when only a short time has gone by!" Adessa pulled away slightly, only to be able to look into Thor's bright ocean blue eyes- which glimmered in the reflection of the sun which shone through the windows of the diner. "No, Adessa. Believe me- Days feel like lifetimes when you are not there." Adessa smiled at his words. His rough voice made her feel so comfortable and so safe. "Any luck finding Loki?" Nick Fury interrupted the two. "No. We haven't even been able to pick up a trace of him. We won't give up though..." Thor answered, looking back to Adessa when he spoke the last sentence. "Are you hungry?" Thor asked Adessa, escorting her to sit down in the booth. "I'm not sure..." she started. Thor  furrowed his brows. "I mean... the only thing I feel right now is the joy of seeing you. The only thing I feel in my stomach are butterflies..." she said, smiling widely. Thor's eyes softened at her statement. "I cannot wait until you can return with me..." Adessa just nodded and grabbed Thor's hand.

"Can I get you two anything?" a waitress came over, pouring Adessa and Thor each a glass of water. Nick Fury and the other agents sat at a table across the room, still keeping an eye on the two. "Coffee, please!" Thor exclaimed, loudly. Adessa giggled. "It's incredible. Have you had coffee yet? It's by far my favorite drink among Earth." Adessa laughed. "I've grown quite fond of whiskey..." she said, still laughing. Thor's eyes grew wide. "You still surprise me..." Thor said, chuckling as well. "I'll have a coffee as well, please. " Adessa answered the waitress who smiled and walked away.

"What have to been doing with your time on Earth?" Thor asked, making small talk with Adessa. They spoke a little but mostly, they just enjoyed being in each others company right now. They both could sense through their gazes that the conversations they'd like to have, would be better had in private, rather than with a group a soldiers listening in and watching them. "How's my father.?" Adessa's smile fell slightly at her question, only because she just wished she could ask her father, herself. "He misses you..." Thor gave a sympathetic smile along with a hand squeeze. "I just wish-" Adessa began speaking but cut off at the sound of a sudden low rumble. Thor and Adessa exchanged confused looks, then Adessa looked down at her tableware, noticing the movement in them. The table itself started shaking and as the rumble grew louder, the building began shaking too. Almost as quick as the rumble started, Nick Fury and his agents were at Adessa's side, along with Thor, who immediately, stood up, pulled Adessa with him and wrapped her in his arms.

The doors to the diner blew open and a wave of dust came flooding through. Hidden in the dust was a figure, tall and slender. "Loki..." Thor sneered through his teeth. "Get her out of here!!" Nick Fury yelled. Thor looked to Adessa with pained eyes. Everything moved so quickly now. Before Adessa knew it, Thor planted a soft kiss on her cheek and handed her over to an agent, who pulled her towards the back of the diner. The last thing Adessa saw before they pushed through the back doors was Thor rushing into the dust along side Nick Fury and one other agent. Adessa let a tear fall but that was all she allowed. She knew she had to pay attention if she wanted to get out of there...

"We have to get you to the car!" the agent called as he ran beside Adessa with one arm over her shoulders, guiding her along the way. "Are we sure that was even Loki? I didn't see him?" she asked as the reached the car. The agent ignored her as he quickly opened the passenger door and practically shoved Adessa inside. He closed the door and ran to the driver side, jumping in and starting the engine. "Who else would it be?" he asked, looking to Adessa. Just then the driver side door was pulled clean off the hinges and thrown to the side. Adessa screamed aloud and watched as the agent was pulled from the driver seat and tossed off as easy as the door. Adessa's eyes widened at the sight of the the eyes that peered in at her. "Loki..." she said to herself. "Hello there, little one. Pardon my rude entrance, but you will be accompanying me on a little trip." he said, pulling Adessa from the car and hoisting her over his shoulders. "Please! Let me go, Loki!! What have you done with the others?!" she yelled, kicking and screaming as Loki carried her towards what looked like a ship. He seemed to have no problems carrying her, despite her attempts of creating a struggle. "Oh, they're fine! ...Most of them are, at least." he chuckled, maniacally.  Fear grew in Adessa's heart as Loki carried her on to a vessel. The doors shut behind them and Loki sat Adessa down on the floor of the ship. Adessa quickly took in her surroundings. "Loki, please... Let me go. I promise you, I won't say anything more about what you did to Libien. I'll deny the whole thing now! Tell everyone I must have just been seeing things." Adessa tried to compromise with Loki. He just laughed. "You think I care about that? I care not for little mishaps such as that. I've got much bigger plans with you..." Loki stated, smiling. Adessa's heart stopped.  _What could he mean?_ She thought. Loki stared at Adessa for a moment- and in that moment, she could have sworn she saw a twinge of guilt in his sorrowful eyes. This confused her. All Adessa knew was that she wanted Thor. She wanted to know he was alright. Where was he? ...And why had no one followed them to this ship? Before Adessa knew it, she and Loki were up in the air, heading towards an unknown destination. 


End file.
